


Because It's You (EDITING)

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, He's Precious, I don't even know where this is headed, I don't usually write AU's, I plan to include all of the members, I'll tag as I go, M/M, SO, This is a first, Wooseok is whipped, Yuto is a shy baby, always fluff, but anyways, here it is, i don't know?, i'll try, idk how to tag this, jinhongseok, kino is the annoying best friend, may have smut?, milk couple, not sure if I'll succeed, or maybe not?, probably will have slow updates, so sorry if it sucks too much, sorry bout that, there may be more relationships in the future, wooyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: In which Wooseok is a music major and Yuto is the quiet Baseball player with a scholarship who has no friends, and Hyunggu is just wondering how his friend managed to fall in love in less than ten minutes.(No, the title has nothing to do with the story, I am sorry. The other option was an HSM song title.)I don't like how I wrote this, so I'll be editing it a bit before continuing!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! So, I hurt my hand a while ago and haven't been able to write. But now I'm free, finally!!!!!!! Anyways, this is the college AU no one asked for, but here it is. I've only written a few AUs in my life, and haven't read many. So I'm not sure this is that good. Hope you enjoy, though, I appreciate any kind of feedback ^.^  
> xxxx

“Wooseok. Wooseok. Wooseok!”

Hyunggu shouted the last time, slamming his hand on the table. Wooseok jumped up, startled, and turned to his friend, glaring.

“What the hell, Hyunggu? You scared the shit out of me.”

Hyunggu rolled his eyes.

“I called you a thousand times. Wouldn’t have had to shout if you weren’t busy staring at the tall noodle.”

At that Wooseok elbowed his friend.

“Don’t call him that.”

He huffed. Hyunggu rolled his eyes once again.

“I honestly don’t know what is it that you see in him. He’s always alone, eating with his head down, not talking to anyone. Not even the guys from his baseball team talk to him. It’s weird.”

Wooseok sighed. They’d been having that argument ever since Hyunggu found out that Wooseok had a crush on Yuto, two months earlier. Indeed, the baseball player, or, as Hyunggu would prefer, the tall noodle, didn’t seem to have any friends, or to attempt to form any friendships. And yeah, it was a little weird. But still, there was something in him that made Wooseok curious about the boy.

Wooseok wanted to get to know the boy. He knew that Yuto was in the university with a sports scholarship, and that he played baseball, but, being a music major, he didn’t really have a way to find out more about the boy. So he just stared at Yuto from the distance, hoping that a chance to get to know the boy would just fall from the sky.

“He’s probably just shy, Hyunggu.” Said Wooseok, something he'd repeated a thousand times already. Hyunggu rolled his eyes once more and Wooseok snorted. “One day your eyes won’t roll back to their normal position, and I’m going to just sit here laughing at you.”

He said. Hyunggu looked at him dead in the eyes and rolled his own slowly, making Wooseok chuckle. He shoved the shorter boy away and let his eyes wander, searching for Yuto. When he did find him, however, the boy was looking at him. Wooseok’s eyes widened and he quickly looked down, before wondering why the hell the other was staring at him  
He risked a look up, and this time found Yuto looking down. He looked at Hyunggu, by his side, but the boy had gone back to eating, and didn’t seem to have noticed anything. Wooseok bit his lip, but shrugged and went back to his own plate of food. Maybe it was just coincidence.

 

Wooseok remembered the first time he’d seen Yuto. He’d been waiting for Hongseok with Hyunggu, as they’d planned to go to the movies afterwards. Hongseok was a few years older than them and on the university’s soccer team, and he had practice on that day, so Hyunggu and Wooseok had agreed to wait for him so that Hongseok could give them a ride. Even if it meant watching the team’s practice.

Now, don’t get Wooseok wrong. He’d do anything if it meant getting a ride and being able to get ready on a friend’s apartment instead of taking the bus and having to get ready on the dorm’s bathroom. But watching the team practice was boring as fuck. Hyunggu had taken out his iPod and his notebook and was scribbling notes with a frown on his face, so Wooseok knew not to interrupt. His phone was almost dead, so he couldn’t use it to do anything, and the only other person on the bleachers was a guy who was trying to talk with a pencil on his mouth.

So, Wooseok was bored. He sighed for the millionth time, before finally deciding to take a walk. He looked at Hyunggu, who was still concentrated on his work and rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I’ll go for a walk. Be right back, ok?”

He said. Hyunggu hummed, not taking his eyes from his notes. Wooseok chuckled and got up.

He walked down to the field then looked around for the exit, so he could go to the little coffee shop on the university campus. This way he could distract himself eating or drinking something. He walked around a bit, finally locating the door, and he was about to open it when it was harshly pulled back. A boy slightly smaller than Wooseok entered, panting, and almost knocked into Wooseok.

The boy had tanned skin and dark hair, which was shoved under a cap. He had a baseball glove hanging from his bag. ‘Baseball team’ Wooseok thought, offhandedly. The boy squealed, noticing he’d almost knocked the two of them over, and quickly bowed to Wooseok, apologizing, before running to a nearby door and disappearing. And just like that Wooseok was left alone by the door, hand extended and confused.

Wooseok shook his head and pushed the door open, heading to the coffee shop, as he’d originally planned. But his head was spinning. Something on that boy had made him curious. Wooseok caught himself wondering if there was a way of finding out his name, before shaking his head. ‘He’s just a guy from the baseball team, Wooseok. Why does his name matter?’ he chided himself, paying for his iced coffee and heading back to the soccer field.

Unsurprisingly, Hyunggu was still scribbling away when Wooseok sat back by his side. He spared Wooseok a glance as the younger sat down and frowned. He closed his notebook. Wooseok raised an eyebrow.

“What happened?”

Asked the shorter boy. It never failed to surprise Wooseok how well Hyunggu knew him. It also annoyed him to no end, sometimes.

“Nothing?”

Hyunggu rolled his eyes.

“You were biting on your lip. You only do that when you’re thinking to hard about something. Or embarrassed, but I don’t see how it could be that.”

Wooseok quickly let go of his bottom lip, which he’d been, indeed, biting, and glared at his friend.

“Nothing happened, Hyunggu. Go back to what you were doing.”

Hyunggu rolled his eyes once again, but reopened his notebook, letting it go. Wooseok sighed in relief.

He’d spent the whole walk to the coffee shop and back thinking of the boy who’d almost knocked into him. He didn’t even know why he was so interested. The boy was cute, ok, sure, but this meant nothing. Wooseok had seen him for a second and a half, tops. Why was his brain insisting in replaying that damned scene so many times?

Without his consent, his eyes moved around, stopping at the baseball field. He’d never noticed it was right by the side of the soccer field. Uh. Wooseok pretended that he was only looking around, but deep down he knew he was searching for someone. Someone tall with tanned skin and black hair. It didn’t take long for him to find the boy. He was standing near the end on the baseball field, close to the soccer field. Close enough to Wooseok for the boy to recognize him although he’d only seen the boy for a few seconds.

“How come you’ve managed to get a crush on someone on the ten minutes it took you to go to the coffee shop and come back?”

Wooseok jumped up, Hyunggu’s voice startling him more than it should.

“Do you want to give me a heart attack?”

Asked Wooseok, ignoring his friend’s question. Hyunggu laughed.

“Not for now. So, who is it?”

Wooseok shoved him.

“No one. I don’t have a crush.”

Said the younger. Hyunggu rolled his eyes. Sometimes Wooseok truly worried his eyes would get stuck like that.

“Is it the boy with the red pants? He’s quite cute, but he’s in relationship.”

Wooseok sighed.

“It’s no one, Hyunggu.”

The shorter boy hummed.

“Is it the one with the green shirt? The bright green, not the other. I think he’s a bit old to you, but then again, age is just a number.”

Wooseok chuckled.

“Shut up. I’ve told you, it’s…”

Wooseok cut himself off when the tall boy started shaking his hand, trying to take off his glove, and watched as the boy reached into his pocket, fishing his phone out and taking it to his ear. He watched the scene, and frowned as the boy put his phone away again and headed out of the field. He watched until the guy was out of sight, then sighed and turned back to Hyunggu. The boy was looking at him with both eyebrows raised.

“Him? Are you serious? The tall noodle?”

Wooseok raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

He asked. Hyunggu looked incredulous.

“The boy who just left. Of all people, you got a crush on him?” Wooseok thought of denying, but what difference would it make? Hyunggu wouldn’t let it go anyways, so he just shrugged. “Dude.”

Hyunggu laughed.

“What?”

Asked Wooseok. Hyunggu’s reaction was starting to make him uneasy. The older laughed again.

“Nothing, it’s just… him? That’s Adachi Yuto. He’s our age, and he’s really weird. He has no friends.”

Wooseok frowned.

“How do you know everyone?”

He asked. Hyunggu rolled his eyes.

“I have my ways, but that’s besides the point. Yuto has the same lunch period as us. He’s always on the cafeteria when we’re having lunch. And he’s always alone. I’ve never seen him talk to anyone or eat with anyone. It’s weird.”

Wooseok frowned. The boy had seemed so… nice? Polite? Not that he could tell, their interaction had basically been Yuto almost knocking them down and apologizing before running away. But the boy seemed so sweet… Wooseok shook his head.

“Well, maybe he’s just shy.”

He shrugged. Hyunggu snorted.

“I can’t believe you’ve got a crush on Yuto. This is gonna be good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since the baseball field incident, Wooseok saw Yuto everywhere he went. Everywhere. He noticed the boy during lunch on the next day and then again on the little coffee shop on the university campus, in the afternoon. On the day after that, he noticed Yuto on the same bus he took to University and caught himself wondering where the boy was coming from. Then, as he ran to his classical music class, he saw the boy walking towards the fields, and then saw him again as he headed to the coffee shop at the campus, and Yuto headed god knows where.

But the thing he noticed the most was that, like Hyunggu had said, Yuto was always alone.

It didn’t make sense to Wooseok. Yuto seemed to be very polite and kind. He’d smiled warmly at the waiter who brought him his food on the café – no, Wooseok hadn’t been staring, he just happened to look at the right moment – and he’d helped a lady with her bags as he got out of the bus a few days earlier.

He did have this brooding face most of the time, but if he was the same age as Wooseok and Hyunggu then he’d been at the University for a year. Surely someone would have noticed that he wasn’t really a cold person? Wooseok had noticed, and he didn’t even know the boy personally! How come the people on his class didn’t notice it?

 

Wooseok was brought back to reality by Hyunggu nudging him, and looked up, only to see Hyunggu gesturing to where Wooseok knew Yuto was sitting. The younger boy looked up, face falling a bit when he noticed the baseball player standing up. Then he smiled slightly, trying not to laugh as Yuto’s too long limbs made him trip and almost fall. The blush that rose to the boy’s cheeks was adorable, Wooseok decided. He followed Yuto with his eyes until the boy was out of sight, and then sighed.

Hyunggu snorted.

“Dude, you’re so whipped.”

He mumbled. Wooseok blushed, but didn’t argue. It was true, after all. He just wished there was a way for him to get closer to Yuto.

 

Wooseok’s wish was granted two weeks later, on a rainy day.

He’d been having an awful week. Firstly, after seeing Yuto everywhere for two months, only seeing the boy during lunch seemed like a regression. He was used to seeing the boy around the campus, or at the coffee shop, or at the library, but since a week or so ago the boy seemed to have disappeared from the university, only showing up to have lunch and nothing else. It made Wooseok grumpy, and Hyunggu didn’t help with his comments.

Then there were Wooseok's teachers, who seemed to have made a pact to make his life hell and had all given out assignments, most of which were due to the same time period. So he was almost drowning on University work, and his mom had decided to make things even better and call him to complain about how he should be doing more useful with his life than getting a music degree. So, Wooseok was having a bad week.

And then, the cherry on top. On that day, Wooseok had woken up late and rushed out of the dorm, not even noticing he’d forgotten his wallet. He only noticed when the bus arrived and he didn’t have his bus card or any other way to pay. He groaned, frustrated, but it was too late to go back to the dorm now, so he just breathed in deeply and started the long walk from the bus stop to his classes. Once he arrived, late, of course, he had found out that Hyunggu hadn’t gone to class that day, and Wooseok would have to walk back to the dorms, when he’d been counting on his friend to lend him some money.

Wooseok sighed, looking at the sky. It had been threatening to rain the whole day, but until then nothing had happened. Deciding that it worth a shot, he started walking to the dorms.

Wooseok had been walking for fifteen minutes when it started to rain. He glared at the sky. Like his day needed to get any worse. He sighed and looked around, spotting something that would shield him from the storm, at least a bit. He ran towards the shelter, the heavy rain clouding his vision, and when he finally reached it he was already half way to soaked.

He sighed resting against the dry wall. He wanted to cry.

“Uhn… are you… ok?”

Wooseok almost choked on his own spit, turning around. In his hurry he hadn’t even noticed that there was someone else hiding from the rain in the same place as him.

“Fuck. Fuck, you almost gave me a heart att…”

He stopped midsentence and his eyes widened. Because standing there, by his side, looking at him with a worried expression, was none other than Yuto.

“S-sorry…”

Mumbled the boy, and Wooseok’s mind half registered that he had a different accent. Cute. Most of him, however, was busy trying to make sense of the situation. He then noticed Yuto’s worried expression and the light blush on his cheeks and shook his head, trying to focus.

“No, no, it’s ok. Sorry. I was just startled.”

He smiled and the boy gave him a nervous chuckle. Wooseok took notice of the way the boy was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, and wondered what was making him nervous.

“Sorry.”

He repeated again. Wooseok motioned that it was ok.

They were silent for a while. Wooseok had been begging to get a chance to get close to Yuto, and now he had been given one. Granted, it wasn’t exactly how he’d seen their friendship beginning, but he wasn’t one to waste chances. He turned to the boy.

“So. You’re in the baseball team, right?”

Yuto’s wide eyes made it clear he didn’t remember Wooseok from that day he’d almost knocked them over.

“Y-you know me?”

Wooseok wanted to laugh at how cute the boy looked. Also, definitely an accent. He’d have to look into that.

“Well, you did almost knock me down a while ago.”

Yuto frowned, looking confused, then blushed.

“Oh my god, that was you? I’m so sorry! I was in a hurry, and I, I just…”

Wooseok chuckled.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry, it’s ok. I was joking.” The boy seemed to calm down a little, but his cheeks were still red. Wooseok wanted to pinch them. “I’m offended you don’t remember me, though.”

Wooseok almost regretted saying it. What the hell, he’d just – officially – met the guy. But then Yuto chuckled a bit, and Wooseok breathed in relief. Ok, he hadn’t fucked it up. Yet.

“I know who you are, I just didn’t know you knew who I was.”

Said the other boy. His voice was so low, Wooseok wondered if he was even supposed to hear. His mouth fell open. Yuto knew who he was? How in hell…?

“You, uhn, know me?”

He asked. Yuto seemed ready to dig a hole on the ground and bury himself into it.

“I mean, I know who you are. Cause… cause I see you at lunch and like, at the library some times? I just… yeah.”

He finished, not looking at Wooseok. The taller boy could only stare at the other. He couldn’t believe Yuto knew him, that Yuto had noticed him. What did this mean?

He was about to say something when the sound of thunder startled him, making him jump a little. This, however, was nothing compared to the way Yuto whimpered and slid to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Wooseok was, once again, rendered speechless. Yuto seemed to have that effect on him.

“Yuto? Are you…”

His question was interrupted by another thunder, which made Yuto tremble and hug his knees tighter. Wooseok raised an eyebrow. Ok, then. Yuto was scared of thunder. As if he could get any more adorable.

Wooseok smiled slightly and sat down next to the boy, nudging Yuto. The other looked up, cheeks slightly red and eyes teary.

“S-sorry.”

He mumbled. Wooseok rolled his eyes and put his arm around the boy.

“Come here. It’ll be ok.”

He said. Yuto tensed for a second, before shifting closer to Wooseok and hiding his face on the boy’s chest. Another thunder was heard and Yuto tightened his grip on Wooseok’s shirt, but he seemed a bit calmer now. Wooseok smiled. Maybe the day hadn’t been a complete tragedy, after all.

 

It thundered for another half hour, and after that it rained for an hour more, before finally it stopped. Wooseok and Yuto had started talking somewhere after the thunder had passed, beginning with Yuto apologizing embarrassedly for clinging to Wooseok like that. Wooseok had laughed and told the boy that it was ok. ‘You looked kind of cute.’ He had mustered the courage to say, and it had been worth it, because Yuto had blushed and Yuto blushing was Wooseok’s new addiction.

From then on they’d talked about a lot of things, and Wooseok discovered that Yuto was from Japan – cute accent explained – and that he’d come to Korea alone. In return, Wooseok told Yuto about Hyunggu and how the boy was his only close friend in the University.

When the rain finally passed, Wooseok had Yuto’s number saved on his phone and a promise from the boy to sit with him and Hyunggu during lunch the next day. They got up from their place and looked at each other, not knowing exactly what to do.

“Uhn, well, I’ll… my dorm is that way.”

Said Wooseok, pointing to the direction he’d be following. Yuto frowned, then laughed.

“Well… mine is too.”

Wooseok tilted his head. And then the two of them burst out laughing.

“Oh my god. We live in the same dorm.”

Mumbled Wooseok, in between laughter. Yuto nodded, face flushed from laughing so hard.

Still laughing they started walking to the dorm. Wooseok looked at the sky for a second, as Yuto talked by his side. ‘Thank you’. He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

“You what?”

Wooseok covered his ears, glaring at his best friend. They were in the middle of the hall, making their way to the cafeteria and he was sure Hyunggu’s scream had just made him deaf.

“Yah, don’t scream like that. I said I invited him to have lunch with us.”

Hyunggu was looking at him, incredulous.

“You invited the tall noodle to sit with us. How in hell did this happen? When did you even have the chance to do that?”

Wooseok sighed. He had just told that he had invited Yuto to sit with them during lunch, but he was already regretting telling his best friend. As Hyunggu was expectantly looking at him, though, the younger boy started telling his friend about the previous day, omitting a few details here and there, such as Yuto’s fear of thunder and the way his heart had tried to beat out of his chest whenever the Japanese boy touched him.

When he was done with his tale, Hyunggu snorted. They were by the cafeteria’s door.

“Why can’t you ever start friendships normally?” He asked, probably thinking back to when they’d met. He sighed. “The things I do for you, Wooseokie… C’mon, let’s go eat with the biggest loner in the whole university.”

 

If Wooseok was being honest, he had half expected Yuto to not show up. Partially because he’d never seen Yuto hang out with anyone, and imagining him eating with them was still weird and difficult. And partially because… well, because after he’d gone home and the events of the day finally hit him, he panicked. So he didn’t know if he really wanted Yuto to sit with them. So he thought – hoped – that maybe the Japanese boy would just be in his usual sit and they could pretend nothing had ever happened and…

“Wooseok! Dude, for fucks sake, can you try to spend more than twenty minutes at a time in this world, for once?”

Wooseok shook his head, coming back to the present time. They were already in line to get food, and Wooseok didn’t even know how they’d gotten there. He smiled at his friend, apologetically.

“Sorry. I was distracted…”

“Wondering about how much you can fuck up your chance in just a few minutes, I know.”

Wooseok glared, but it was true. Hyunggu knew him too much, it probably wasn’t healthy. “Don’t worry, ok? Just relax and let things happen.”

Wooseok sighed, but nodded. His friend might be a smartass who liked to tease him, but he was a good friend.

They got their food and made their way to their usual table. Midway to the table, though, Wooseok noticed someone was already there. Yuto was trying to look around discretely, and Wooseok could tell he was nervous. He was torn between finding it extremely cute and panicking, because holy fuck, he had really come. He didn’t even stop to wonder how was it that Yuto knew the table Wooseok and Hyunggu sat at usually.

“Oh my god, I can’t do this.”

He whispered to Hyunggu. The previous day, hiding in the only dry spot as the rain poured down, things hadn’t seemed real. It was as if they were in a dream or something like that, and it had been easy to forget about everything and just talk to Yuto. But now they were back in the real world, and Wooseok didn’t think he could actually go through with his plan.

“Seok, relax. You’re shaking. C’mon, look at him. If anything he’s more nervous than you, I can tell from here. Let’s go.”

And saying that, Hyunggu pulled him by the wrist and dragged him to the table.

 

“H-hey.”

Said Wooseok, as they finally reached the table. Yuto jumped a little, startled. But then his eyes met Wooseok’s and he visibly relaxed, offering the younger a small smile.

“Hi. I, uhn… I thought you wouldn’t come.”

He said, biting his lip. Wooseok quickly shook his head.

“I wouldn’t do that! We just got held up in class.” He explained. Yuto nodded, smiling shyly, and Wooseok smiled too at the little tint of pink in the boy’s cheeks. And then Hyunggu cleared his throat and the spell broke. Yuto’s eyes moved to the boy besides Wooseok and he bit his lip again. “Oh, uh, I… t-this is Hyunggu. I told you about him yesterday, remember? And Hyunggu, this is Yuto.”

Yuto nodded, and then offered Hyunggu a small smile. Wooseok watched his best friend, worried about what he’d say, but Hyunggu just smiled back and offered a hand to Yuto. The Japanese boy shook it.

“Hey, nice to meet you. Heard you let this big kid share the shelter with you yesterday. Should have shoved him out when you had the chance, in my opinion. Once you let him in there’s no going back. I’ve been here for a year, I would know.”

Wooseok felt his cheeks burn.

“Hyunggu!”

He exclaimed, shoving his best friend. But then Yuto laughed, that cute laugh that made Wooseok’s heart beat faster than it should, and Wooseok knew he had already forgiven Hyunggu one hundred per cent.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s an ass.”

Yuto smiled. Hyunggu snorted, as if saying ‘believe what you will’, and they sat down.

“So, Yuto, what are you majoring on?”

Asked Hyunggu, as they began to eat.

“I, uhn, physical education. I focus more on baseball, though.”

He said. His voice was low and barely audible, and for a second Wooseok was scared that Hyunggu would tease or something like that, but his friend only nodded.

“Seems cool. We have a friend majoring in that, too, but he’s on the soccer team, and he’s older, so you probably don’t know him.”

Yuto nodded, and was about to say something when Wooseok added.

“We were waiting for him that day you almost knocked me down.”

He said. Yuto’s mouth snapped shut and he blushed. Wooseok laughed and Hyunggu smiled, clearly entertained. ‘Take that’ Wooseok thought at his friend ‘I told you he was a nice guy’. It was a pity Hyunggu couldn’t read his mind.

“S-sorry about that.”

Mumbled Yuto. Hyunggu snorted.

“Just ignore him, Yuto. The only thing he said when he came back was that you were very cute.”

This time it was Wooseok’s turn to blush, choking on his drink, but Yuto wasn’t faring much better, cheeks red and eyes wide.

“Hyunggu, for fucks sake.”

Wooseok said. Hyunggu laughed.

“Just telling the true. I forgot to get something to drink, be right back.”

He said, and no matter how much Wooseok cursed him in his mind, Hyunggu didn’t turn back. And so, Wooseok and Yuto were left alone.

“Sorry about him.”

Wooseok managed to say, after a few moments of awkward silence. Yuto laughed softly.

“It’s ok. He’s fun. A bit… much. But he seems nice.” Wooseok smiled. That was a perfect definition for Hyunggu. Yuto bit his lip, not looking up, and then breathed in deeply. “Plus, I’m glad you think I’m cute, cause I think you’re cute too, so…”

Wooseok bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to squeal. He couldn’t contain, though, the smile that lit his face. Not that Yuto would see it, because the older was too busy staring at his hands on his lap, clearly embarrassed about what he’d just said.

“Well, I guess Hyunggu is just jealous of how cute we are, then.”

Said Wooseok. He wanted to know what Yuto meant when he said Wooseok was cute, because when he said that about Yuto, he meant it in the ‘I have a crush on you and constantly have the urge to hold your hand and kiss you’ way, and he didn’t think Yuto meant it like that at all. So he didn’t ask, opting to joke about it.

“Probably, yeah.”

Said Yuto, chuckling and finally looking up. Wooseok thought he could get lost in those eyes. Gods, he was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?


End file.
